Volver a intentarlo
by Danny Tucker
Summary: Después de varios susesos importantes en Inglaterra pip es enviado al pueblo de South Park donde se alojaria en la casa de los Broflovski y terminaria enamorandoce de damien pero estaria bien , el podria volver a intentarlo . . .


Volvía a sentir como un tibio liquido pasaba en mi fría piel , pude sentir que era algo agridulce cundo paso por mis labio eran mis lagrimas , si mis lagrimas , era yo quien lloraba mientras mira por la ventanilla del avión a mi fiel acompañante , el avión comenzó a despegar y lo vi hacerse mas pequeño y por mas que lo espere el no llego , herbert de nuevo me partía el corazón o es que a el también se le hacia doloroso esta despedida? o su padre le abría prohibido verme de nuevo? , después de todo que el me llevara cinco años no era gran cosa o para el amor hay edad?

Lo cierto es que mi vida estaba echa pedazos me mudaría al pueblo de south park por petición de mi hermana mayor y su esposo mi fiel acompañante que por desgracia solo podría comunicarme con el por cartas.

Se preguntaran por que ellos me mandarían fuera del país? , por que el aquel chico y yo nos veíamos ? Y lo mas importante quien soy yo?

Mi nombre es Phillip Pirrup un joven chico de Inglaterra de 13 años de edad vivía con mi hermana mayor y su esposo joe , somos huérfanos nunca llegue a conocer a mis padres , la cuestión es que hace unos 9 meses me enamore de un lindo chico de 18 años de edad nuestras salidas se isieron mas continuas y el me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi , pero que por cuestiones de familia y conveniencia estaba comprometido con una chica llamada Clara , yo le dije que también me gustaba y que no tenia ningún problema en que fuéramos amigos.

El tiempo paso y la noche de mi cumpleaños me llevo a su casa y dijo que me daría el mejor regalo del mundo hay entramos en su habitación y bueno como era de esperar lo isimos yo me deje llevar pero la verdad no me arrepiento de a ver echo eso con el. Tiempo después de eso joe de dio cuenta de que salia todo el dia y que cuando volvía a la hora de la cena no me podía centar ; me siguió un dia y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba el estaba muy enojado y sus medidas fueron drásticas

Por lo ocurrido me encuentro en este momento en camino al pequeño pueblo montañés , me encantaría darles mas detalles de mi y herbert pero no quiero hacerme mas daño.

Al llegar al pueblo pude ver de todo un poco antes de mi encuentro con el joven kyle yo pasaría el resto de mi vida con la familia Broflovski, los padres de la familia son amigos de joe y el al comentarle de lo sucedido seguro le abran dicho que me mandaran al pueblo por que se ve que es tranquilo , al parecer tenían dos hijos varones , el hijo mayor era un año mayor que yo. Un rato después de haber vagado por el aeropuerto encontré al chico , quizás seria el pues el chico que vi encajaba perfectamente en la descripción : pelirrojo , ojos verde , y una ushanka verde lima y un cartel que decía.

"**welcome pip" **

A no ser que alla otro pip en la ciudad ; así que me acerque.

Disculpa tu eres , Kyle Broflovski? - pregunte a las espaldas del chico el cual voltio rápidamente.

Si – dijo el chico pelirrojo – tu eres pip verdad?

El mismo , toma es mi maleta – dije yo mientras le tiraba el objeto nombrado.

A ok... - dijo , en su voz se podía notar que estaba molesto por lo que había echo – a pip el es mi novio stan.

"_okey no soy el único gay , eso es bueno ... creo_"

Stanley Marshll un gusto – dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano.

Phillip Pirrup el placer es mio – dije devolviéndole el saludo.

_Biiiiiiiiiippppppppppp_ – escuche un ruido proveniente de el bolsillo del pantalón del mayor el cual se retiro por un momento y después regreso.

Kyle es damien dice que nos apuremos por que nos estamos tardando mucho y que por ello craig quiere matar a cartman por que no lo soporta – dijo el y como era evidente por que no los conocía me perdí en lo que dijo ; por otra parte kyle solo rodo los ojos.

Mejor nos apuramos – dijo kyle mientras caminaba a la salida del aeropuerto.

Llegamos a su casa , era mas grande que mi antigua casa y de un verde oscuro , adentro aguardaban los padres de uno de los mis dos nuevos acompañante , por su parte ellos solo me acompañaron a la entrada y después siguieron su camino y por lo visto la emergencia era grave por que el tal damien no dejaba de llamar a stan.

Al entrar pude encontrar a una bajita pelirroja que llevaba el cabello recogido en un muy grande moño , con su típico traje de señora

Bienvenido pequeño como has estado ? mira como as crecido , ven pasa siéntate – dijo ella mientras me abrazaba y besaba la mejilla – y kyle? donde esta ?

Bien y usted , el joven kyle dijo que saldría con su novio y algunos amigos un tal damien y otros chicos – dije yo mientras me centava y dejaba mi maleta entre mis piernas y la silla.

A el ya me avía comentado sobre eso pensé que te llevaría – dijo y se cento al frente de mi.

Si , me lo propuso , pero yo lo rechace. No tenia ganas de salir a una fiesta , pero , con su permiso me encantaría dar un recorrido por el pueblo – dije yo ella vacilo un momento , después sonrió y grito ; al parecer llamaba a dos personas.

De las escaleras bajaron dos personas , un hombre y un niño; el hombre era su esposo lo recordaba bien el cada vacaciones iva a Inglaterra y pasaba por la herrería , y aquel niño le calculaba unos seis o siete años creo que es el hermano menor de kyle.

Ike tesoro podrías acompañar a pip a dar un paseo por el pueblo – dijo ella y el pequeño acintio – por cierto si alguien pregunta el es un primo lejano que vino a vivir con nosotros.

Claro , madre podríamos pasar por el super ? que necesito comprar algunas cosas.

Si hijo pueden ir pero regresen a la hora de la cena – dijo la señora mientra nos abría la puerta – no se tarden mucho pronto se ara de noche.

Ike te puedo hacer una pregunta – dije mientras cruzábamos la calle.

Claro que te inquieta.

Es que por alguna razón , cuando me vine de Inglaterra estaba seguro de que era primavera y aquí ya es invierno que acaso viaje en el tiempo – dije yo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

La verdad no se siempre es así ecepto en verano – dijo el. Por lo visto era algo del pueblo – te parece si hacemos una carrera hasta el final de la cuadra hay en la esquina antes de cruzar 1 ... 2 ... 3 ...

Los dos corrimos de pronto antes de llegar a la esquina ike se detuvo yo voltee a verlo y cuando volví a ver al frente pude sentir como chocaba con alguien , me prepare para caer en el frio y duro asfalto , pero avía caído encima de algo blando y tibio,cuando abrí los ojos pude ver a un chico de cabello negro igual que su ropa , pálida piel que hacia resaltar su ojos rojos como la sangre. El me sostenía por la cintura , justo como asía herbert , mi cuerpo se comenzó a calentar solamente pude salir corriendo de ahí la razón por la que me sacaron de Inglaterra era para olvidarme de herbert y este chico me lo recordó.

¡PIP! ESPERA NO CORRAS – escuche que gritaron era la voz de kyle detrás de mi venia kyle , ike y aquel chico , también se escuchaban gritos de burla.

Corrí todo lo que mis piernas me dieron , las lagrimas salieron a flote y por instinto intente llegar a la casa por suerte tengo buena memoria me detuve en la entrada recupere el oxigeno y me seque las lagrimas y entre con una sonrisa en la cara como si nada uviera pasado.

Ya estas aquí pip , vuelves tan pronto? Pensé que no volverían en un buen rato – dijo la señora mientras servia la cena.

Si claro solo que me percate de que olvide mi celular en la maleta – dije yo mientras me centava en la mesa para comer.

Esta bien y ike donde esta.

"_mierda" _ - pensé mientras pensaba que decir – a pues el se fue con kyle , nos encontramos a kyle en una esquina y el se quedo con ike.

Entonces llegaran tarde – dijo ella mientras rodaba los ojos.

Los tres comimos tranquilamente en la mesa ella yo y su esposo yeral , rato después por la puerta apareció kyle y ike al parecer kyle había estado bebiendo ya que parecía tambalearse ike subió a su hermano a su habitación y después bajo a acompañarnos en la cena. La cena se mantuvo tranquila cuando todos terminaron de comer lave los tratos y después subí a la habitación de kyle la cual la compartiría con el.

Al entrar en la habitación encontré al pelirrojo tirado en su cama mientras decía incoherencias sobre cualquier cosa , de pronto se paro y me dijo.

Y tu que haces aquí estúpido francés , te gusta el maldito del anticristo verdad – el me miro fijamente y después se tiro a reír como un maniático que había perdido la cordura.

Claro kyle por que no mejor dormimos un poco y hablamos mañana si – dije yo mientras trataba de llevarlo a su cama – mañana sera otro dia y podremos hablar mejor y con mas calma.

Esta bien pero me ases un favor – dijo el y su cara ahora parecía un poco seria – tu vas a ir a la escuela y vas a estar emparentado conmigo así que por favor quiero que no te vista como una muñequíta francesa,

" _okey eso fue un golpe muy pero MUY bajo ... muñequíta ... yo ... jejeje ni que hablar yo soy un macho de trece años , pobre kyle piensa que soy un niño"_

por que hace rato cuando caíste encima de damien lo que hiciste fue rallarte feo , por que veníamos hablando de varias cosas que por cierto te la voy a contar ...

_**...**_

_El team craig y stan se encontraban caminando por una de las calles cercanas a la casa de kyle craig , damien y kenny venían desde hace rato hablando de un particular tema podría el padre de damien hacer milagros o como le decían ellos :_

" _**la marica de satán puede cumplir deseos como dios "** _

_si ese era el tema que agobiaba a nuestros tres chicos , como es de esperar la batalla la iva ganando damien , a pesar de ser unos de los malditos cabrones estúpidos del pueblo , pero satán era el padre de este._

_Ya les dije chicos , mi padre es el diablo el no concede milagros ,eso déjenselo al marica de dios – dijo el chico mientras apresuraba la marcha - " mierda debí haber ido antes al baño , ok damien disimula hay viene kenny "_

_ Damien mi amor , te aseguro que si tu padre pudiera cumplir deseos te buscaría una linda chica francesa dices que ellas son buenísimas haciendo sexo oral – dijo el rubio , mientras alcanzaba al anticristo y se detenían en la esquina._

_De pronto un pequeño chico rubio se llevo por el camino al anticristo cayendo sobre el._

_Vez damien tu padre si hace milagros , te mando a una francesíta – dijo kenny aguantando las ganas de reír_

" _Wooooo , que lindo esta chica es muy linda , pero es un poco plana creo que es por que esta un poco pequeña " - pensó el anticristo mientras veía correr a la **"chica"**._

_¡PIP! ESPERA NO CORRAS – se escucho que grito un chico de los que estaban un poco mas atrás , damien voltio a verlo._

_Lo conoces – fue lo único que dijo y kyle lo ignoro por completo , después salio corriendo detrás de kyle y su hermano._

_Un rato después de haber seguido a pip un rato lo perdieron de vista en una de las esquinas_ **" mierda seguro ike le mostro la ciudad , para ser nuevo se aprendió rápido las calles , maldito seas damien ahora seguro me matan va a ser culpa tuya y te juro que te voy hacer sufrir por la eternidad"**_ pensó kyle y una lagrima escapo de sus ojos era una lagrima de frustración._

_Kyle no te preocupes , quizás solo se fue a casa yo le enseñe el camino – dijo ike tratando de que su hermano no estallara de ira._

_Bueno , creo que tienes razón el no se perderá el pueblo no es tan grande y madre dijo que tenia buena memoria . . . _

_**...**_

y así fue como termine amando a stan – dijo kyle y después volvió a reír como maniático.

Kyle primo es mejor que vallas a dormir mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela.

Mierda mañana tengo examen de física – dijo el y se apresuro a buscar un libro , el cual después lo dejo en el escritorio y se dirijio a mi – pip , primo todavía son las . . . – vio el reloj – 8:30 me quedan unas dos o tres horas para estudiar un poco y después me iré a dormir estoy seguro de eso , así que por favor , ya te puedes ir a dormir , si así lo deseas ... no te molesta que deje esta lampara prendida verdad ?

No claro que no , tu estudia lo suficiente y deja la bebida – dije yo y el rio un poco.

Jeje yo no bebí , solo que el maldito de kenny puso droga en lo que estaba bebiendo y yo lo tome sin querer y termine drogándome – dijo mientras se centava en el escritorio.

Kenny ? Droga ? Y ese chico es tu amigo – dije yo consideraba que las drogas y las personas involucradas con estas no eran nada bueno para uno y un claro ejemplo es el de kyle.

Mañana te presento a los chicos , son unos nueve chicos totalmente locos , que controlaron alguna vez la mafia , hicieron una agencia de como hacer un mejor _"vete a la mierda"_ , fuimos al espacio , manejaron cyborg's y dejaron la intimidad de la madre de craig al descubierto y resolvieron el enigma de la realidad virtual y stan nos salvo de que nos quedáramos atrapados en la misma – dijo el y yo me tire en la cama a dormir mañana sera otro dia , otro dia

" _mierda , la droga hace daño , MUCHO DAÑO , jajajajajaja si claro y ustedes hicieron todo eso y si claro atrapados en una realidad virtual . . . una empresa claro y por que siguen estudiando entonces si la empresa fue tan famosa como dicen entonces por que siguen estudiando . . . . . . . . . mejor me duermo mañana quiero dar una buena impresión en la secundaria , así todos los putos y malditos niños me odiaran y con excepciona de kyle y no tendré problemas yahoooo"_

_**fin del capitulo 1 . . . **_

_**the **_

_**end? ...**_


End file.
